My Sister
by Tutor-girl-107
Summary: A story of how two sisters deal with losing everything. This is not just a Rosalie&Bella story, but includes all the gang : R
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I've written. Please R&R.  
I was thinking of writing another instalment of this. Kind of like an epilogue, but only if people want it. So tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading.  
TutorGirl.**

This was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. It has been since the beginning. My name is Isabella Swan. All my friends call me Bella. My sister Rosalie is the person I am the closest with. I have three best friends, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, and one boyfriend, Edward. They have always been my family, but today, that is literally the truth. Before I tell you what happened, let's go back to three years ago…

_-Flashback-_

_I was fifteen years old, I had just started going out with Edward when my dad had me and Rosalie sit down in the living room. We're twins and she goes out with my best friend Emmett. _

_My mother had died when we were born, the stress on her body was too much so we were raised by our father. _

"_Girls, I have to talk to you about something serious. I want you both to be strong and listen to everything I have to say." He said, and we both nodded. "girls, I have cancer. They gave me two years. Four at most, if I'm lucky. You see it's in a place they can't operate, and I've decided not to accept treatment."_

_That was the biggest shock of my life. I sat there holding my sister's hand. I looked at her with tears in my eyes and seen how furious her face was._

"_Rosalie? What's going on?" I said, worried she was going to say something she would regret. _

"_I can't believe you. How could you just give up? Do you not realize that you are the only family that we have left, father? We're fifteen dad. Fifteen. How the hell are we supposed to take care of ourselves when you leave? We can't lose you dad. You need to have treatment, that way you can stay with us longer. Please." Rosie said breaking down and pulling me closer to her. _

"_Rose, this is my decision. I will not have treatments, and you girls are going to be fine. I left everything to the two of you. The Mason's, and the Cullen's already know and they promised to help you with everything when I'm gone. The house will go to you and you will live a happy successful life." _

"_Dad…" I trailed off before even starting my sentence because the sobs started tearing through my body. _

"_Okay dad, we both accept your decision and we'll always be there for you, right until the end." Rosie said and then got up. I followed her and we both gave my dad hugs. _

"_Belly, I'm going to call Emmett to come over, okay? Why don't you call Edward, I'm sure that you need him as much as I need Emmy right now." _

"_Okay Rosie, I love you, you know?" I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want to have a sleepover in the living room with the boys tonight?" _

"_Definitely, sissy, I love you too. Always." She said and hugged me one more time before we went into our separate rooms that were across from each other. _

_I went and got my phone and sent Edward a message. It was still early in the morning, nine o'clock AM to be exact. So I didn't want to wake him with a call. _

_E-_

_I got some bad news this morning. _

_I need you. _

_Please call when you get up._

_-B_

_I pressed send and put my phone down on my pillow, I turned away from it and thought about what would happen when my dad passed away. _

_The Mason's are one tight family. They are always there for each other, are very rich, but that's not why I date Edward. Edward and Jasper are brothers. Elizabeth and Edward Sr are their parents and I've known them since I was young. _

_The Cullen's, Alice and Emmett have two very loving parents also. Esme and Carlisle are about the two most loving people I have ever met. They were awesome, and that's pretty much everything I could say. _

_I started crying because it seemed like everyone other than Rosalie and I had two loving parents._

_I heard our front door open then loud footsteps coming up the stairs. It sounded like Emmett was running. Then I heard Rosalie's door be flung open and a whispered "Rosie" before the door closed again. _

_Then my cell phone went off, and I knew that moment that it was Edward's ringtone. I turned over slowly and picked it up. _

"_Hello?" I whispered, trying to hide my tears. _

"_Babe? What's wrong? Bella, are you okay?" _

"_Edward. I need you. It's my daddy, and..." I couldn't hold in the sobs anymore and I just started crying. _

"_Okay baby, I'm on my way. Just hold on, I'm getting in my car right now. I'm right now. Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Just breathe okay?" He said trying to calm me down. _

"_I… can't…" I chocked out.  
"Okay I'm five minutes away. Hang up and I'll be there sooner than you know."_

_I did as I was told and I hugged my pillow closer to me. I couldn't even think anymore. All I wanted was Edward, I needed him like I needed air and he was the only one who knew how to control me and help me calm down._

_In a matter of three minutes I heard the door open and close, then someone running up the stairs much has Emmett had. Then my door was flung open to reveal Edward still in his pyjamas. _

"_Bella." He whispered, "Baby come here" he said and hightailed it to my bed where I was lying and picked me up in his arms. He held me while I cried and then he told me over and over again that he loved me and that he would always be there for me. The best thing that ever happened to me was right there and I was still upset. _

_The more I sat there, the more I cried. I didn't want to lose my daddy, but at that moment in time I didn't know how much Edward would help me. _

_-Flashback-_

Now here we are, sitting in the hospital waiting room, all the girls wearing sweats with their hair pulled up in a bun, and all the guys were wearing jeans and t-shirts.

This is where the end began. Me, Rose, Jasper and Alice all eighteen and Edward and Emmett nineteen. All of us and their parents sitting in the Forks general emergency waiting room. I was sitting in Edward's lap, and he was holding me close as he could get me while I cried silently.

Rosie was sitting with Emmett and he was holding he closely as well. Our eyes met and we held our gazes. She knew exactly what I was thinking, and I her. Our daddy was dying somewhere in this hospital and there was nothing we could do. I kissed Edward and Rosie kissed Emmett and we got up and walked to each other hold hands. We walked down the hallway away from everyone else and stopped.

"I love you Belly, no matter what. Daddy is going to be out of his misery. Then me and you, we can move on. We'll do this together Belly, we can do this."

"I know Rosie, I love you too. We'll always be together. Right?"

"Of course sissy, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know what I would do without you either sissy, we can do this."

With that we hugged and made our way back to everyone else. The doctor was already there when we got back and he turned around and seen us holding hands, looking strong on the outside because he had each other, but breaking apart on the inside.

"Rosalie, Bella, I'm so sorry. We did everything we could, but it was the cancer, and there wasn't anything else we could do. I'm sorry girls." With that he patted my shoulder and left.

Rosie let go of my hand and stumbled towards Emmett who had his arms out-stretched for her and she fell into them. Me on the other hand, I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor, knees and hands slapping again the cold tile as I hit with an impact.

I felt the sobs escaping my lips and tortured sounds coming from my mouth. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me back into their lap. I didn't want that so I started hitting them. My fists pounded against his chest with as much force as I could muster.

I could hear him trying to calm me down, but I didn't want that. I wanted to die too. Soon enough I ran out of strength and collapsed into his arms. He held me close, there in the middle of the hospital making sure that I wouldn't do anything stupid.

I knew from here on, everything was going to change. I didn't want it to. But it did. I had my Rosie and my Edward, but I knew for sure, I didn't have my daddy.


	2. Little Author's Note

I just wanted to know if you all would like a little sequel, or an out take from this story. I would be willing to write a future shot or something similar if you would be willing to read and review :) I'm only writing this if I get enough response. Thank you for reading!


	3. The Beginning

Three years.

Three long, hard, heart breaking, beautiful years.

Here we were, Rosalie and I, looking at our house for the last time.

I suppose you want to know what happened, how we got here to looking at our dad's house, our home, but in a different light, we were leaving today, and we would never be looking back.

I want to tell you that after dad passed away, Rose and I lived happily ever after, once the initial shock wore off, and that we got married and we had kids, and then we moved out on our own, graduated, and made it somewhere in the world. But that's not how it happened.

After dad died, we both spiralled, we went downhill, our house stopped being home and it just made a place for me to go when I wanted to be alone. I wanted to push Edward away, and Rosalie wanted to do the same to Emmett, but we wouldn't let each other do it.

There were times when I hate everyone, Rosalie, Edward and even Emmett.

There were nights that I slept next to my dad's grave because I couldn't handle the world anymore.

There were nights when I was so drunk that I couldn't even walk, and Edward had found me on his door step.

There were nights that I cried myself to sleep, and I cut myself, and I took pills to get rid of the pain.

But after those nights, I started to get some clarity, the crap stopped.

I never cut myself again, and I never took anymore pills. Rosalie and I started going to therapy together.

I relied on Edward more than I ever thought possible, I never pushed his away again.

I want to tell you where we're going next... But I can't, because you have to know the beginning to find out the end.

For all you know, I'm about to move out and move in with someone who isn't Edward, I'm about to check into rehab.

Is Rosalie about to go meet her girlfriend? Or is she still with Emmett?

Am I pregnant? Or am I just getting fat?

Is Rosalie married? Or is that simply a purity ring on her finger?

I know all the answers, I know everything that is about to happen and I know what else already happened. Now it's time for you to find out...

Here is our story, it starts and end with us, and it will never change, I hope you hold on to your seat. Because this is one wild ride.

**(AN) I thought you all should know I'm going to make this a story, I want to continue it, and this is the first chapter of it. I want to warn you all that there are dark themes and this is not for younger audiences. I will not write lemons, but if someone would like to do that for me then they are welcome to just email me about it. I won't be able to update super often but i promise to update whenever I can. I'm hoping to have two chapters written before I post this. **

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy! :) **

**-TutorGirl **


End file.
